Our Kiss
by Saywhaaaat518
Summary: In which Harry and Hermione try several times to have their first kiss.


**_Author's Note: Okay, so as I was sitting here, trying to gather ideas on what to write next for each of my stories, this little idea popped into my head. I honestly have no idea where it came from, but I actually kind of like it, though it is a little cheesy. Basically, Harry and Hermione get together and they want to share their first kiss, but issues arise that hinder their kiss each time they try, and this is how Harry goes about trying to fix it. _**

**_Also, the part where the font is in italics is a flashback of sorts._**

******_Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are unfortunately not my own characters._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**It had finally happened. It took them nearly eight years, but Harry and Hermione finally got together. It wasn't anything drastic that changed their views on one another. They didn't just look into each other's eyes and fall passionately in love; that would be too cliché for them. No, it simply happened during a discussion the two best friends were having after their breakups with their Weasley counterparts. It happened as they sat in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder, talking about their failed relationships.

Hermione was having a rather tough time with it. Though the breakup between her and Ron had been one hundred percent mutual, that didn't make her any less hurt by it. It had been a month now, yet they had dated for nearly eight months before they had given up on anything romantic happening between them and parted like the friends that they were meant to be, and it was very much the same for Harry and Ginny. They had also tried to make a relationship work, but found that they were far too different after the war was over and also parted as friends.

So thus, Harry and Hermione happened.

After a particularly grueling day of trying to repair Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to its former state of glory, Harry and Hermione plopped down on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, which happened to be fully up and running and was where most of the volunteers spent their nights.

At first, they settled into a comfortable silence, until Harry asked Hermione how she was taking the breakup. She proceeded to tell him that she was doing better now. "It just wouldn't have worked out between us, and I'm glad we realized it now rather than later," she had said, to which Harry fully agreed and said that it was the exact same between he and Ginny. And so, they settled into silence once more, with Hermione curling up into a ball by Harry's side, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and his arm slung gently around her waist.

What happened next would come to be known as the turning point in their relationship.

Hermione had taken a deep breath and quietly asked, "Do you ever think about what could have happened… if Ron never came back?"

It took Harry a moment to reply, but when he did, it was exactly what Hermione had hoped he would say. "All the time."

"Maybe… maybe we could work," she had whispered and Harry swore that in that moment his heart had stopped, but his voice had been confident when he answered, "Yeah, I think we could."

"Well… how should we… what should we do?"

"We could start by holding hands," he had suggested as he took one of her hands and entwined her fingers with his.

"Because we don't do enough of that already," she had laughed.

"It's different now, though. It means something different. But let's just take it slow. No need to rush things."

And that was how the couple came to be.

It was almost the Christmas holiday now, nearing two weeks since Harry and Hermione decided to give things a shot, and Hogwarts was almost restored to perfection, but Harry and Hermione had a bigger mission that they had yet to conquer: their first kiss. Both had agreed that they would take their relationship very slowly. It had taken them long enough to get together and they didn't want to ruin their friendship by moving too fast in the case that this arrangement did not work out.

However, Harry was starting to grow antsy, he was a teenage boy after all, but Hermione had given him the same excuse each time he had tried to kiss her, and the rational part of him had to agree that she was right, like she always was, whereas the hormonal part disagreed completely.

Her reason for not allowing him to kiss her whenever he tired was that, "This isn't our kiss."

The first time Harry had tried to kiss her had been when they were working on repairs throughout the Hogwarts halls. They had gone by the Room of Requirement and found that it was still fully intact even after the disastrous event with Goyle's Fiendfyre.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe we survived that," Hermione said, pulling Harry along as they made their way through aisles of lost stuff that had gathered over the ages.<em>

"_Yeah, I thought we were done for, for sure," Harry agreed while dragging Hermione to a stop and bringing her body closer to his. Slowly, their mouths moved closer together, until Hermione pushed herself away from him._

"_What's that matter?"_

"_I'm sorry, it's just… this is your and Ginny's first kiss," she told him, giving him an apologetic look._

"_What?" he questioned, sounding bewildered and confused._

"_It's silly, really, but this is where you and Ginny shared your first kiss, and I don't want to be thinking about that when I'm kissing you for the first time. I don't want to be worried that I'm not living up to her, or that my kiss isn't as good as hers. Does that make any sense?" Hermione explained, and Harry could see that she had a point._

"_Yeah, loads. Technically, you kissed Ron here too, and quite honestly I don't want to be thinking about him when I'm kissing you either."_

_Hermione sighed in relief and took his hand again before saying that they should get back to work._

* * *

><p>They next time he had tried had been while they were walking into the Great Hall for breakfast, where there just so happened to be mistletoe hanging above the door. As Harry moved forward to kiss her, Hermione promptly turned her cheek at the last minute so that his lips fell there, rather than on her lips where he had intended.<p>

"Cho," was all she said when he looked at her as if she had gone mental.

He then sighed and nodded in agreement. His first kiss with Cho had been under mistletoe, and it would not do well to have his first kiss with Hermione be the same one that he had shared with Cho.

The third time that they had tried had been something of a different story.

Hogwarts was finally whole again, so to celebrate they had an inaugural ball in which feasting, dancing, and celebrating the repair of the school, as well as finally being able to rejoice in the fact that Lord Voldemort had been defeated, took place.

Harry and Hermione danced the night away, surprisingly not tripping over their own feet once the entire time. Harry even gathered up the courage to dip her backwards as one of the songs ended. Hermione had gasped in surprise, grinning madly, before she took the initiative this time to instigate their kiss. However, Harry quickly pulled her up and stepped away from her, shaking his head.

"What is it?" she had asked.

"You kissed Krum at the Yule Ball fourth year. I just thought of it now. It's sort of the same setting," Harry explained sheepishly.

"Oh, I had nearly forgotten. Yes, you're right, of course. Are we ever going to make our first kiss happen?" she asked as he had pulled her back to him and gently swayed their bodies to the beat.

"I do hope so," he sighed into her shoulder as they let the music overtake them once more.

This led Harry to where he was now: sulking in the room at the Burrow which he shared with Ron, trying to come up with ways in which he could share his first kiss with Hermione without having it be like any of the kisses they had shared with their past beaus.

"You could order some Weasley fireworks and set them up so that they shoot her name across the sky, and then you can kiss the magic out of her that way," Ron suggested. Surprisingly enough, Ron had been very supportive of Harry and Hermione's relationship, even going as far as saying that he had known that it would happen all along.

"No, that's too flashy. Hermione would never go for something like that," Harry protested.

"See, that's why Hermione and I didn't work out. You know her far better than I do. Guess you'll just have to do something simple then. Think about something that just the two of you share, like one of your special moments as I like to call them, and then go for it that way," Ron suggested next.

Harry sat bolt upright from his slumped over position on his cot and thumped his best friend on the back. "Ron, you're bloody brilliant! I know just what to do now," he exclaimed before proceeding to tell Ron of his new idea.

"So it sort of doubles as a Christmas gift then. Genius, Harry!"

Right away, Harry set forth on making his idea become a reality. It didn't take much, just a simple spell really, and by the time Hermione came downstairs from her room she shared with Ginny on Christmas morning, everything was absolutely perfect and ready to go.

Harry greeted her with a hug and a, "Happy Christmas," before tugging her to the floor in front of the giant tree and pulling her gift out from underneath it, bouncing up and down in excitement as he did so. He could hardly contain the feeling as he watched Hermione pull back the wrappings.

"A basin?"

"It's for these," he replied while pulling out another smaller gift. She opened the box gently and saw a tiny vial filled with a silvery substance sitting inside of it.

Her head shot up to look at him. "Are these…?"

"Memories. Go on, have a look."

With shaking fingers, Hermione unstopped the vial and poured its contents in what she now knew was a Pensieve, and together she and Harry dunked their heads into the bowl. They watched as Harry's memories played out before them. They were all very different memories, however they each had one common theme: They all involved private moments that carried on between just the two of them. These moments ranged from memories of their adventures, like Hermione's words of wisdom to Harry before he went to face Quirrell, or when the two of them saved Sirius, to simple memories where they were just sitting in the library doing their homework together, to anything and everything in between.

Eventually, Harry pulled her out in order to tell her what the whole reason for this was.

"There are about a million more, so you can see them all whenever you want. I should really separate them all into different vials for you. But, I'm getting off topic. I was thinking about how each time we've tried to, well, you know, how we've thought of memories of us kissing other people. We should never do that, because though the kisses may seem similar in nature, they're really not at all, because, well, I'd be kissing you, and the feelings I have about you are completely different from whatever it was that I felt for Ginny and Cho. Anyway, I started thinking about all the time we've spent together, and I figured what better way to let you know how I feel about you than by showing you. So, if we ever do manage to get our first kiss in, maybe you can think of one of these memories-"

Hermione cut him off then by resting her hand against his neck and pulling him towards her so that her lips could finally meet his. It was slow and sweet, and when they pulled away both had a smile on their faces.

"Now **that **can be our kiss," Hermione said quietly.

"And this can be our second one," Harry said before pulling her back to him and kissing her once more.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End Note: So, I don't want to toot my own horn, but for writing this and having it done in an hour, I don't think it's really all that bad. But what did you all think? All of your opinions matter most to me, so let me know. Thank you for reading! :)<em>**


End file.
